O Come, All Ye Faithful
O Come, All Ye Faithful is the ninth episode of the Fourth Season, and the seventy-fifth episode in the series. Summary A WINTER WONDERLAND IN MYSTIC FALLS As a Winter Wonderland-themed party fills the streets of Mystic Falls, Stefan and Caroline find themselves at odds with Tyler over his plans for Klaus and his hybrids. When Caroline proposes a solution to their problem, Hayley finds a dramatic way to make it clear that she is not on board. Later, Klaus makes a discovery that leads to chaos and violence. Meanwhile, Elena and Damon retreat to the Gilbert Lake House to help Jeremy conquer some dangerous inner demons with the help of Bonnie and Professor Shane, who reveals a piece of ancient history that leaves them all speechless. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley * David Alpay as Atticus Shane * Grace Phipps as April Young * Alyssa Diaz as Kimberley Guest Cast *Micah Parker as Adrian Soundtrack Vampire Diaries 4x09 Amy Stroup - Covering Your Tracks 239 views Vampire Diaries Music Quotes : Tyler: "(To Kimberley and Adrian) Tonight, we are taking out Klaus and setting you free." ---- : Stefan: "(To Caroline) Klaus is the only shot we have in finding the cure. We need him." ---- : Tyler: "(To Stefan) Every moment that goes by that we don't do this, they're at risk." : Stefan: "(To Tyler) I can't let you do that." ---- : Damon: "(To Elena) I wanna throw you back in my bed and never let you leave." : Elena: "(To Damon) So do it." ---- : Klaus: "(To Stefan) Why would I lie to you Stefan? Right now, I'm the best friend you've got." ---- : Bonnie: "Jeremy..." : Jeremy: "They shouldn't be here." : Bonnie: "They are here to help you. You trust me?" : Jeremy: "Yeah, I trust you." : Bonnie: "Let's go inside." : Damon: "(To Elena) What the hell is Professor shady pants doing here?" : Elena: "I invited him." ---- : Caroline: "Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?" : Klaus: "Dickens was a dark man. You would've liked him." : Caroline: "Nice snowflake, by the way." : Klaus: "Is my work really that literal?" : Caroline: "I'm serious. There's something... lonely about it." : Klaus: "I'm gonna take that as a compliment. Can I offer you some champagne?" : Caroline: "Can't. Too many adult prying eyes. Don't wanna be a high school cautionary tale in the next town meeting." : Klaus: "Well! Then it's a good thing that the high school part's nearly over." : Caroline: "If we're going be nice to each other, then I will need that glass of champagne." : Klaus: "Is that our thing?" : Caroline: "We don't have a thing." : Klaus: "Allow me." ---- Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x09 Promo "O Come, All Ye Faithful" (HD) Mid-Season Finale|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries Extended Promo 4x09 - O Come, All Ye Faithful (Mid-Season Finale)-0|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries Webclip 4x09 - O Come, All Ye Faithful HD Mid-Season Finale|Webclip 1 The Vampire Diaries Webclip 2 4x09|Webclip 2 Pictures 698083693-1-.jpg Vampire-Diaries-600x450.jpg 4x09-01.jpg 4x09-02.jpg 4x09-03.jpg 4x09-04.jpg 4x09-05.jpg 4x09-06.jpg tumblr_mejj0gjnxP1qik2bvo1_r1_500.png 4x09-07.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-43.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-46.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-32.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-31.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-45.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-36.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-23.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-33.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-03.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-07.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-10.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-16.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-17.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-19.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-20.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-24.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-27.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-28.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-30.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-38.jpg 312889_10152194905490942_553717729_n.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-42.jpg 262627_10152194904785942_242955911_n.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-01.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-02.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-05.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-06.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-09.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-11.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-12.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-16.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-18.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-19.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-21.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-22.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-25.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-27.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-29.jpg 29563 398619490212967 1268949927 n.jpg|Damon Salvatore contemplating man's existential dilemma... |link=http://t.co/BYArptzg tvd 409 ep.jpg|BTS ep409 mf.jpg mf 409 ep.jpg mf party.jpg lake house 409 episode.jpg|Lake House BTS 409 normal_1~75.jpg|4.09 Lake House lh 409.jpg|Lake House 4x09 001_324.jpg 006_157.jpg 4x09 hug.jpg|Tyler and his Mother tumblr_mdlsbwdKL41qbx23zo1_1280.jpg|Tyler and his Mother 2 tumblr_mdlrj0HRJv1qbx23zo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdlro1w5sZ1qbx23zo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdlrsjiVab1qbx23zo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdlrwdISu71qbx23zo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdls1zI0rx1qbx23zo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdn7cehIyp1qbx23zo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdn85ctNbf1qbx23zo2_1280.jpg 537501 467964106580698 1788654471 n.jpg delena going to lake house.jpg 4x09btsdock.jpg|BTS Trivia *The main antagonist of the episode is: Klaus *Carol Lockwood is killed by Klaus. Liz is now the only surviving non-main character from season 1 still alive. *April undaggers Rebekah. *It was revealed that Hayley never wanted to free the hybrids from Klaus. They should only be used as a sacrifice. *This episode features a Winter Wonderland-themed party. *This is the second mid-season finale to feature Carol and Klaus, the third to feature Jeremy, and the fourth to feature Elena, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler. *This Winter Wonderland-themed party seems to resemble the Winter Party from novels, which took part in The Fury: **''Elena (as a vampire), Stefan, Damon, Meredith, Bonnie, Matt, and Alaric decide to go to the tomb of Honoria Fell, to know the cause of all attacks in the town. Katherine uses her powers to attack the attendees in the Winter Party, but Alaric, Meredith, Bonnie, Matthew and even Caroline help the people during the attack of animals. Finally, Katherine and Elena die by exposure to sunlight, and ends the Katherine's chapter, and starts the Klaus' chapter.'' *''The titlecard at the end of the episode had a snowflake falling instead of the usual drop of blood. Continuity *The Gilbert Family Lake House was last seen in ''The Dinner Party in Season 2. *This is the second time Damon goes to the lake house. He previously visited it in The Dinner Party. *Klaus, Carol, Matt and Jeremy were last seen in My Brother's Keeper. Cultural References *The title of the episode is the first verse of the English translation of the Christmas Carol Adeste Fideles. See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters